fortnitefandomcom-20200223-history
Fortnite Creative
Fortnite Creative is a new game mode for Fortnite: Battle Royale where players can control the creation of their own private islands for others to experience. All the features and tweaks players put into the island can be saved for later use. This became available to all players starting December 13th, 2018. Battle Pass owners had access to the private island for the first week of Battle Pass Season 7. During this early access week Battle Pass owners could invite their friends to play on their island. Details *Creative Hub provides access to your own island, the islands of other friends who have joined on the server, or featured islands selected from the community. *Player Islands are your creative space that automatically saves. *Players will be able to keep a server active for up to 5 hours at a time, including 4 hours of play time and 1 hour of storm time. *Friends can visit your island and island owners can set permissions to determine if your friends can edit/build while visiting. **The My Island menu is accessible through the Main Menu in-game while on your island. Gameplay *Phone **This is the in-game tool your character holds that’s used to edit, copy, and manipulate props in the world. Experiment with its features to discover all the things it can do. **It has a separate slot from the inventory. *Fly mode allows players to quickly travel around their island and create in mid-air. **Double jump to start flying. **Can switch to Fly while your Glider is deployed by double-tapping the Jump button. **Holding down the Jump button will consistently fly upwards, even on a keyboard. *Phase Mode allows players to go through structures *My Island menu **The “Game” tab starts and stops player-created games. When a game is stopped your island reverts to its pre-game state. ***You may experience functionality issues with this feature as we continue to make improvements. **The “Game Settings” tab sets health, fall damage, spawn location, etc and can be changed at any time through the My Island menu. **The “Island Tools” tab resets your island back to its original state and sets who can build on your island. Tools *Accessed from the inventory menu. *Inventory allows you to spawn prefabs, devices, weapons, or consumables. *Use Inventory to create your own chests or llamas for your island filled with items you select. *Prefabs are pre-made structures the player can place on their island with throwables. **8 obstacle courses **??? buildings from Battle Royale **??? galleries of building tiles and props **Obstacle Course ***The Obstacle Course gallery is split into four separate gallery Prefabs: Floors, Walls, Roofs & Stairs and Parts. ***Props were added to the Parts gallery. **Indestructible Gallery ***This gallery contains props that cannot be destroyed by weapons. ***Indestructible props and building tiles were added to this gallery Prefab. *Devices are placeable items that allow you to create games. **New Devices: Ice Block, Damage Rails, Speed Boost, Timer, Scoreboard, Trigger, Prop-o-Matic ***Player Spawn - can be customized to spawn only players on a specific team number. The team number is displayed on the plate (except when in the game is in progress.) Can be set to be an Island Start instead of a game start. This can be used to set where players arrive when they visit your island when not in Play mode. ****Option to hide the Player Spawner during Game. ****Option to prioritize which Player Spawn to use when there are multiple to choose from. ****Option to allow spawning for both Island and Game. ***Item Spawner - Drop any item on this device to have it spawn one item at a time during games. ****Option to hide the Item Spawner during Game. ****Option to customize the rate that items are spawned. ***Player Checkpoint Plate - Run across the checkpoint during a game and the next time you die you’ll respawn there. ***Sentry - Stands and shoots at any player within a 2 tile radius. Choose between Pistol, Shotgun, Assault Rifle, or Rocket Launcher. **From Battle Royale: Almost everything! Featured Islands *Featured Islands **There are four featured island Rifts, and sometimes five. Featured islands will be changed over time as Epic Games features the community's creations. Featured maps can be played the rules are set by the creator. Also, use the featured rifts to enter codes from other creators. *Island Codes system **Use codes to load creations that have been shared with the Island Code system. **Initially, only a limited number of players in the Support a Creator program will have access to this feature. **Over time we will expand the number of players that can publish islands as we polish this feature. **To use a code, go to a Feature Rift and select “Enter Code” and follow the instructions. The Block The Block is where community creations come to Battle Royale. There are a few rules for your creation to be eligible: *You are limited to a 25x25 area. *No copying! *You must use up no more than 50,000 memory. *Your creations can be as high as you want them to be. *You can use all prefabs and galleries, just no vehicles, triggers or something like that. *Your creation must have 1 Block chest, a special chest that has a guaranteed Legendary item. *Everything else will be placed by Epic Games. The Block was removed in Chapter 2: Season 1. Trivia * Currently, the named locations that have buildings inside Creative include Lucky Landing, Retail Row, Tilted Towers, Polar Peak, Happy Hamlet, Frosty Flights, Pleasant Park, Salty Springs, Mega Mall, Neo Tilted, Lazy Lagoon, Dusty Depot, Dusty Divot, Gotham City/Dark Tilted, Greasy Grove, Tomato Town, Tomato Temple, Paradise Palms, Moisty Mire, Anarchy Acres, Fatal Fields, Sunny Steps, Risky Reels, Junk Junction, Flush Factory, Wailing Woods, Lonely Lodge, Pandora, Slurpy Swamp, Steamy Stacks, and Haunted Hills. * Non-named locations that have buildings in Creative include the Factories, the Floating Islands, the Hero Mansion, the Villain Lair, the Movie Sets, Sofdeez, the Roadside Diner, the Prison, the Pueblo Village, the Truck 'N' Oasis, the Meteor, and the Viking Village. * Before 11.00, the Phone took up an inventory slot. * Snobby Shores, Lazy Links, Tilted Town, Rift Zone Greasy Grove, and Starry Suburbs are the only Chapter 1 map buildings that don't have anything in Creative. * The Art Deco, Parkour, and Military buildings are the only Creative exclusive buildings. * The vehicles in Creative include Shopping Carts, ATKs, Quadcrashers, X-4 Stormwings, the Driftboard, Ballers, the B.R.U.T.E., and the Pirate Cannon. * Currently, the weapons in Creative are the Infinity Blade, Boom Bow, Scoped Revolver, Hand Cannon, Pistol, Revolver, Combat Shotgun, Tactical Shotgun, Double Barrel Shotgun, Heavy Shotgun, Pump Shotgun, Compact SMG, the Submachine Gun, the Tactical SMG, the Tactical Assault Rifle, the Assault Rifle, the Burst Assault Rifle, the Suppressed Assault Rifle, the Thermal Scoped Assault Rifle, the Infantry Rifle, the Automatic Sniper Rifle, the Storm Scout Sniper Rifle, the Bolt-Action Sniper Rifle, the Heavy Sniper Rifle, the Suppressed Sniper Rifle, the Minigun, the Grenade Launcher, the Proximity Grenade Launcher, the Pumpkin Launcher, the Rocket Launcher, the Quad Launcher, the Six Shooter, the Suppressed Pistol, Dual Pistols, the Fiend Hunter Crossbow, the Cupid's Crossbow, the Flashlight Pistol, the Drum Shotgun, the Drum Gun, the Burst SMG, the Suppressed SMG, the Heavy Assault Rifle, the Scoped Assault Rifle, the Hunting Rifle, the Semi-Auto Sniper Rifle, the Light Machine Gun, and the Flint-Knock Pistol. * Currently, the Consumables in Creative are Bandages, the Med kit, Small Shield Potions, the Shield Potion, Slurp Juice, the Chug Jug, Chug Splashes, the Cozy Campfire, the Bandage Bazooka, the Shield Bubble, the Small Fry, the Flopper, the Slurpfish, the Rusty Can, Chiller Grenades, Grenades, Clingers, Smoke Grenades, Shadow Bombs, Stink Bombs, Boogie Bombs, Impulse Grenades, Shockwave Grenades, the Storm Flip, the Air Strike, the Junk Rift, Bottle Rockets, Dynamite, Remote Explosives, the Boombox, the Port-a-Fort, the Port-a-Fortress, the Zapper Trap, Presents, the Sneaky Snowman, the Bush, the Rift-to-Go, Balloons, Gliders, the Grappler, the Harpoon Gun, and the Jetpack. * Currently, the torch, flashlight, Flashlight Pistol, and the Prop Gun are the only Creative exclusive weapons. de:Kreativmodus Category:Fortnite Category:Game Modes